


Those two

by pf122



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf122/pseuds/pf122





	Those two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vythian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vythian/gifts).



Root and Shaw man... 

 


End file.
